Batman's Intro Quotes (Teen Titans vs X-Men 2)
VS. Black Cat Batman: You remind me of Selina. Black Cat: I find you interesting too, Bruce. Batman: I'll take it as a complement. VS. Daken Daken: You remind me of my father,Batman. Batman: In what sense,Daken? Daken: Damian said you are cold and distant. VS. Deathstroke Batman: Am I in a nightmare? Deathstroke: No, Bruce. I'm very real. Batman: Then, I guess this is Hell. VS. Hyperion Hyperion: You remind me of Nighthawk. Batman: Does he have some contingency plans too? Hyperion: This and much more. VS. Iron Man Batman: You shouldn't reveal yourself in public. Iron Man: Why should I need a secret identity? Batman: To protect those who you love. ---- Iron Man: I have a wife. You don't. I'm better than you, Bruce. Batman: At least, Pepper didn't drug you to have a kid. Iron Man: Yeah... This too. VS. Jean Grey Batman: Jason Todd was better than you. Jean Grey: Why say that? Batman: He doesn't kill innocents or children. VS. Lightning Lad Lightning Lad: I'm glad that you got my message. Batman: Preparing for the worst is important. Lightning: Critically indeed. VS. Martian Manhunter Martian Manhunter: Conner was trying to avenge my niece, Batman. Batman: And crossing the line in the process. Martian Manhunter: He is not the only one who got affected by this tragedy. VS. Nightwing Batman: Jaime said you slacked off your training. Nightwing: '''Oh. come on,Bruce. '''Batman: '''No apologies,Dick. ---- '''Nightwing: Sorry,Bruce. I'm late. Batman: '''Far from being an example to Supergirl. '''Nightwing: Kori will kill me for that. ---- Batman: Thanks for coming,Dick. Nightwing: '''Needing a warm-up? '''Batman: '''To test my new weapons...Mainly. VS. Owlman '''Batman: You again? Owlman: Surprise, Batman. Batman: Didn't surprise me at all. VS. Robin Robin: Don't think that Pyro will thank you for saving him. Batman: I did this to prevent Conner from crossing the line. Robin: Always the same bullshit. ---- Batman: I can't forgive the deaths. Robin: I'm your only son, Bruce. Batman: Dick, Tim, and Jason were my sons too. VS. Superboy (Clark Kent) Batman: So, you are the other Clark. Superboy: How did you know it? Batman: Every group of superheroes has a "Superman". VS. Superboy (Conner Kent) Superboy: You didn't have the right to interfere with my revenge. Batman: I did this so you wouldn't cross the line. Superboy: No wonder Damian despises you so much. VS. Terra Terra: Red Hood deserves to die. Batman: Stay away from my son. Terra: I thought Nightwing was your son. VS. The Punisher The Punisher: You have a very outdated sense of justice. Batman: Jason said that too. The Punisher: And he was right. VS. Wolverine Batman: Charles didn't teach you everything. Wolverine: He taught me to become more that I am. Batman: But not the importance of self-control. ---- Wolverine: We both have ungrateful children. Batman: I can't recall Damian as my son. Wolverine: Neither do I about Daken. Category:Quotes Category:Teen Titans vs X-Men 2